Hange & Levi
by rambeautan
Summary: Drabble about Hange and Levi - AU World. I only watched SNK recently and wanted to join in the levihan party.


Drabble on Hange and Levi - AU World. I only watched SNK recently and wanted to join in the levihan party.

* * *

Even after 10 years of friendship, some part of Levi is still an enigma to Hange. There are times when Hange feels like bursting with lollipop, ponies, butterflies and rainbows when they meet. But once in awhile the solemn expression on her long time friend's face could hit her with a sense of doom.

Hange and Zoe, both 33, only a few months apart when it comes to age gap. Both are single and the status of their relationship will always attract attention from others. If their friends' report are believable, Levi is only single recently. They told Hange that he was on and off with their junior from secondary school, Petra Ral.

To Hange, Levi despite his scowl is not awful all the time, too hardworking maybe, he does look good even kind of sexy, and despite his diminutive size compared to 'normal' man, he is great. Hange's mind can't help think about Levi's status when their mutual friend bombed her with the FAQ of the year, "When are you getting hitched? Where is Levi, we had not seen him at all since he came back from Sina."

Truthfully Hange is comfortable declaring her own status but when it comes to their friends asking about Levi, she decides that not answering them is the best policy. If she answered by answering that Levi is in fact single now, anyway on that, how did Hange knew? Well Hange saw that Levi was dressed in his old favourite shirt featuring the metal group Titan and knew that he was indeed single, no girlfriend of his liked that T-Shirt ever, except Hange. If he is back to wearing it then it means that he is currently single.

So continuing with their friend's question, if Hange answered that Levi is still single, they will start rattling names of their still single office mates or peers, or some cousins of an in law who are confirmed bachelors. If Levi had heard that them, he would definitely walk out of the situation and leave the friend or friends high and dry. So every time Hange hears that question she tells them that she does not take care of Levi's business and change subjects. But that does not mean that Hange was not totally protective of Levi.

As Levi's best friend,, every time she relays the question to Levi, his answer is "They can go shit themselves". Hange would laugh too, before asking Levi what new tea has he discovered while he was away. Levi's hooded eyes would lift up a few millimetres and he would turn his face slightly more towards Hange and start telling her about the tea he bought from the country he had visited.

Hange appreciates Levi being his solemn dark self, because he is a good listener, and always provides the honest feedback. She has always appreciated Hange's patience in listening to her idle chatter which more often than not turns into a heartfelt talk about her experiences.

Usually they will sip idly on their drinks while waiting for their food to arrive. Levi will be tapping his phone on one hand while the other holding on to his tea cup by the rim. Hange will laugh at his habit, saying that he should bring wipes next time they eat out. The next meeting which will probably a month from now.

Levi and Hange are poles apart in personality and people who don't know them keep marvelling at them being best friends. They aren't always on the same page, but after years of friendship they become tolerant of each other and adaptive of each other's existence. Hange could always predict what mood Levi is in but so far meeting every other month made Levi more tolerant of her. Or because Hange is no longer able to see Levi often like before, when they work together years ago, so now she has taken the effort to dress more decently to appear put together.

Maybe the years has softened Levi, but he shoots Hange down for having shitty taste in music while at the same time listening and nodding fondly - as Hange interprets his not so tight facial movements as she tells him – at the description of the new discovery scientists made from a fossilized dinosaur dung.j

"They know their shit well indeed," Levi commented after Hange finished her story. Hange smiles and then asks about Levi's new assignment, an emo fashion shoot he did with an up and coming fashion designer. As a photographer Levi was notorious for his fashion photography when he was younger, but as the senior photographer he also organizes photo shoot and like an artist composes the shooting like an artist sings a song. Hange will always be fascinated by Levi - scowl, shit, dark hair and all.


End file.
